Under The Mistletoe
So, I felt like writing this because Lee ann is doing a christmas party and I will be bringing lots of mistletoe with "Benlee" written on it. So I wrote this story to both bother lee ann and amuse myself! Enjoy! Chapter 1 of 2(?) (Is anyone enjoying my random short stories?) Laughter and conversations echo around the house. A teenage girl checks to make sure Oliver didn't eat all the cookies. Again. Of course, he did. Lee Ann sighs and tears herself from Alex's "skill demonstration". I'm burning my copy of Just Dance after this party. She thinks as Alex almost kicks the TV during a rather elaborate move. "Doing great over there Alexander." Lee Ann says, turning her head away from the train wreck before her. "Oh shut up Lee Ann," Alex says in his charismatic and amazingly sweet sounding voice. She rolls her eyes and walks down the hall to grab another tray of cookies. She walks into the kitchen she tore apart preparing for this After Christmas party. Is that cookie batter, on the ceiling?! Lee Ann can tell it'll take a while for this place to be in order again. Just a hunch. "Wow, Lee Ann, were you torturing a cookie in here?" A voice says, and Lee Ann jumps. "Alex!" she says, startled, "What the heck are you doing? You know I could've dropped those freaking cookies. Oliver would've killed you for that." "Oh please," Alex replies relaxedly, "I think he'd eat them regardless. I know I would, you really outdid yourself. Preparing this and all, and not having your family doing all the work." He grabs a cookie off the tray and sticks in his mouth. "Those are for the guests," She says in mock anger. She tries not to laugh at Alex, who makes everything just so funny and awesome. "I am a guest!" Alex retorts, shrinking back and placing his hand on his chest like Lee Ann has hurt his feelings. "Guests that I like," She says, shoving the cookie past Alex's teeth and into his mouth. The cookie fills his mouth and he chokes a bit. "T'at whasn't vewy nie," Alex mumbles. through the double chocolate cookie. "Is something bothering you? Or more than that, Some''one? I'm really sorry Benners couldn't be here. I'm sure he wanted to be here, but he just couldn't make it. Doesn't mean he doesn't like you though!" Lee Ann looks down at the tray and sets it to the side. She's heard that voice, and really doesn't want to be subjected to Alex's "Everything's all right and I can help you with it," B.S. at the moment. "It's not Ben," She lies through her teeth, "It's the fact that I've been planning for weeks so I'm just really stressed. So I'd appreciate it if you either carry the cookies or not trip me while I'm carrying them." She dips her head, she really shouldn't be so short with him, but she just feels irritable without Ben there. She had hoped to have a "chat" with him tonight. A chat that was a long time coming. "It is so Ben, so I'll let that little remark go," he says, but his eyes tell Lee Ann that he can tell almost exactly what she's thinking. "Also, before you go all 'Captain Grumpy', you might want to check outside, because a car just pulled up and a tall guy with a hideously bright orange hat is walking towards the front door." "Ben's actually here?" She says, containing her excitement ineffectively. She smiles and rushes to greet her guest. Alex stays behind in the kitchen, relieved he didn't just get trampled by his friend. "That went well," he says to himself, and grabs another cookie off the tray. Chapter 2 of 2 (I promised Lee Ann this would be PG rated) *about a while later * (Accurate transitions ftw) "Successful party," Ben says, surveying the mess the living room was left in. "We have very vivacious friends." "We're vivacious people!" Lee Ann says, reclining in an armchair. The party had taken all her energy out of her, which was saying something. She wasn't planning on picking this up until after she'd relaxed a while. A long while. "Thanks for inviting us over," Ben says, everyone else had left by now, so it was just the two of them. The idea made Lee Ann nervous, but a little bit excited. "I had a great time with you. Guys. With you guys." Lee Ann felt blood rush to her cheeks and stifles a laugh. "Yeah. We should hang out more often," She says, after a bit, sounding nonchalant. "Like, who's we?" says Ben, sitting down across from her, gazing at the brightly-lit Christmas Tree. "Like all of us, including Alex, our best and most charismatic and charming friend, who we should totally subscribe to his Youtube channel TheDannoh403?" "Well, I guess so, unless you object to that?" Lee Ann says, adjusting herself in the chair and grabbing a mug of tea off the table next to her. "And if so, what would you rather we do?" "I don't know. It's just sometimes sort of hard to get everyone together at one time for one thing," he says tentatively, like he's uncomfortable. "It might just end up being us two and no one else." "And that would be horrible, cause we just can't get along," She responds, chuckling at him. "Mortal enemies." "Well, I mean, how horrible could it be?" Ben says, sort of seriously, worrying Lee Ann. What exactly is going on? "I was. uh...joking, Benners," She responds, adding a chuckle that sounds more uneasy than it should. ''Why am I nervous? Should I be Nervous? What's going on?! Lee ann doesn't like this awkward feeling. It's...awkward. "Oh, yeah, I forget. You're always joking, isn't that right?" Ben says, with a small, uneven smile. "Yes, Yeah, Yep." Lee Ann mutters, trying to pick out the best word. Ben stands, gathering the mess just a bit, and Lee Ann notices that when he sits back down he's closer to her, on the couch. "Something the matter?" Ben says, cocking his head to one side, examining Lee Ann's face. "Oh, me? No... Why would something be the matter?" Lee Ann lies, hoping he can't see how obvious she's being. "Well, for starters the tension between us right now is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Anything else?" Ben says, fixing her with his intense green (?) eyes. "No, it's nothing, just something kind of bothering me. Don't worry about it," She says, praying he'll let up. But he doesn't. "Is it something I said? Something I did?" He asks, getting up and aproaching her. Don't do that. She begs in her mind. "No, No. Look really. It's just...boy troubles," She says, which is partly true. "I don't really want to say who." "It's not Alex is it? Cause he is so charming and handsome, and you guys do hang out a lot," he says, even though they both know that was never even an option. "Oh good lord no! No, Alex and I aren't compatible. It's someone else. One of my other, closer friends," Lee Ann says, begging Ben not to prod for more information. "Oh really, Someone I know?" He says, making the hairs on Lee Ann's neck stand straight up. She looks up at the ceiling, hoping there's something stuck up there to divert my attention. Instead there's a leaf of mistletoe with a slip of paper that reads "BenLee" attached to it. I'm going to kill Alex. I'm gonna murder that boy. She thinks, begging for Ben not to look up. "Uhm...Maybe," Lee Ann says, trying to shrink back away from Ben, who's hardly a foot away now, without him noticing. "Anyone specific?" He presses, getting just a tad closer. "You might know him. Promise you won't tell him?" Lee Ann says, her heart beating at about twenty thousand beats a second. "Alright, who is it?" Ben says anxiously, the pairs faces extremely close now. "I'll give you a little hint." Lee Ann says, horrified about what's about to happen. Or what's about to not happen. "Look up." Ben looks up and sees the leaf with both their names hanging on it. He looks confused at first, then realization dawns on his face as he looks to Lee Ann, who is finally done shrinking back from him. He lightly puts his hand on the side of her face and draws her in for a quiet kiss, Under The Mistletoe. Category:Romance Category:Short stories